Imperfect Perfection
by Callisto Firestarter
Summary: [YAOI] Most androids are made, not Changed. Seto Kaiba was taken at age three to become the model Perfection for Gozaburo, but now one of the other androids wants to start a war against the humans. What will happen to Mokuba and the rest? [No OCs]


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Eh, well, trying again. ^^ I think it's better! Enjoy, and leave a review.

IMPERFECT PERFECTION

**P.L.E.A.S.E..P.R.E.S.S..S.T.A.R.T.**

The hum of the engine and the sound of the wind passing by him was the only thing he could hear. Nature was gone from his ears; only the machinery was what he could hear. With one hand on the wheel of the convertible and the other playing with the wind, Seto Kaiba drove along the smooth paved road. He had an ache in his chest, but the pain went ignored. In the distance, a large warehouse seemed to just appear out of nowhere. The brunette drove towards it, stopping when he reached his destination. Turning off the engine, he stepped out of the car smoothly. His heeled black boots made clacking noises as they hit the pavement. When he reached the heavy metal door, he easily opened with a simple push and stepped into the cement-floored warehouse. Kaiba slipped his hand into the back pocket of his leather pants, looking around. The white dress shirt he wore had buckles around the waist, neck, and wrists; his usual trench coat was absent.

"Kaiba." Said person's eyes narrowed as the heavy door behind him shut suddenly, lights in the warehouse flickering on. Metallic blue eyes that seemed almost like tainted glass focused on a leather clad muscular male wearing a red, white, and blue bandana. The sunglasses the man wore seemed to grow from his cheeks. "You're late."

"You're lucky I even came at all, Keith," The CEO replied sharply, slipping his hand out of his back pocket to place it on his hip. The American only smirked.

"Very lucky in-"

"Do you have what I want?" Kaiba interrupted, studying his nails in a bored fashion. His nails seemed so artificial. Keith growled before nodding. "Well don't just stand there, give it to me."

The bandit did as he was told, taking out a small box covered in brown paper from his leather jacket and handing it to the brunette, who took it with the hand that had been on his hip. Kaiba shook it a little bit. "Good. If you fucked with me, Keith, bye-bye goes that handsome head of yours," he said, stepping towards Keith and placing a hand on the muscular chest, who grunted.

"Sure, doll."

Kaiba chuckled, smirking. "I don't think you understood me." He cupped Keith's chin, artificial nails getting longer. He tapped them against Keith's jaw line before they retracted, and then turned to leave. "You might want to clean the cuts up with alcohol, American," he said as he walked out of the warehouse.

Keith clenched his teeth as Kaiba sped off, rubbing his hand against the places where the nails had touched his face. When he pulled his hands back, they had blots of smeared blood on them. "Damn android..." he muttered, before the lights flickered off and he just seemed to.. Fade.

**H.E.L.L.O..O.P.E.R.A.T.O.R.**

Kaiba sped down the road; one hand on the wheel while the other opened the box easily with his elongated nails. He slit it open with his index finger, very much like using a knife, and opened it enough to that he could grab what was inside. It was a sleek black cell phone, which began to ring almost instantly. The brunette android grabbed it, flipping it open and holding it to his ear.

"Kaiba."

"Hello, Seto," the voice said from the other line. "I see Keith gave you the right box, the damn baka."

"Hn, I'm afraid you aren't going to get rid of me that easily," he replied coolly, increasing the speed of his car.

"So sad. Anyway, I called to ask you something."

"So ask it, I don't have all day."

"Oh but Seto, you do. Us androids have all of eternity, remember? We don't age like the normal people. We are MACHINES." The tone of voice seemed so exasperated.

"Don't remind me. Now what is it?"

"War against the humans."

"What!?" He slammed on the brakes, the car coming to a screeching halt on the empty road.

"You heard me... I say that we do it. There is no use for humans anymore."

"You say it as if we weren't humans. We were at one point, remember? We just.. Changed. But we are what we are BECAUSE of humans," the blue-eyed teen shook his head in disbelief, even though the person on the other line couldn't see him.

"My point exactly. Why not get revenge on it? Seto, I know that you at least want to kill the one who 'changed' you. You no longer can call yourself much of a brother, can you? You no longer have your families blood running within you, on-"

"Shut. Up," Seto snarled. "Count me out, I'm against this. Good bye, Ryou."

"Hnmph. Cheerio then, Kaiba." He turned the cell phone off, glaring at it. With a flick of his wrist, it was smashed onto the road under him before he sped off, tires screaming against the dead of the night.

**S.I.L.L.Y..L.I.T.T.L.E..B.O.Y.**

_It was dark; the only light came from some sort of large test tube in the middle of the laboratory. Machines of all kinds hooked up to the test tube, monitoring life force, heartbeat, and brain waves. The organism inside the test tube looked to be a small boy, only three or so._

His clean-cut earth colored hair floated around in the bright green liquid, while his dull dark blue eyes were hooded. Wires, red, blue, and green, hooked onto his arms, legs, neck, and head. The organism's ivory flesh flaked in some parts, while others were in ripping off to reveal the bright metallic silver color of titanium underneath..

Two men stood in front of the tube, their shadows dancing across the metallic walls. One was in a dark business suit, while the other was in a white laboratory coat.

"When will it be ready?" The man in the suit demanded roughly, jerking his head towards the organism in the bright green liquid.

"I feel that Seto should live a normal life as possible first, Mr. Kaiba. That way, he will lessen the risk of overload," The scientist replied shakily back.

"Hn, whatever. Who birthed this brat, anyway?"

"I-I'm not sure. His parents abandoned him, and I just... changed him."

Gozaburo tore a check from his checkbook, scribbling down a number and signing it before handing it to the scientist. "There you go. I expect him to be ready by next week."

"Yes sir."

No one noticed a small, pale-haired child with large brown eyes watch from around the corner. "Hi Seto..." he whispered, staring at the boy in the tube. "My name's Ryou. How are you?" Numbers ran across his eyes, as if he was relaying the message inside the machinery. "Scared and hurting, huh? Well that's okay, just rest. All will be better soon. I should know." Ryou smiled, before running off back into his own room.

His master would get angry if he found out he had gone out.

**T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.E.D.**

Hope you liked it! Review please! 


End file.
